


Не-чужая боль

by SilenaYa



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Неужели Джек мог оставить раненого Янто без внимания во время жуткой истории о каннибалах?





	Не-чужая боль

**Author's Note:**

> Это Fix It серии 01x06 Countrycide.

      Не пришельцы. В этот раз это были не пришельцы, а люди. Что ещё страшнее. Джек мог понять многое, но о подобном даже не хотел думать (Купер была не права, ему не было интересно), потому, когда Гвен вмешалась и настояла на допросе, только усмехнулся и отправил к ней и главному мяснику всего этого ужаса Оуэна, который уже успел до этого бегло осмотреть Янто, примостившегося после у дверей багажного отделения их SUV, и ничего опасного для жизни — хвала небесам — так и не обнаружившего.   
  
      Джек с содроганием вспомнил, как ворвался в логово этих нелюдей и увидел Янто, лицо которого было всё в крови. Да, команда была напугана, часть людей — связана или в наручниках, но Джонс... над ним успели хорошенько поработать. Окровавленная мятая рубашка носила следы ботинок — валлийца не раз били ногами. Рот заткнут кляпом... Это совсем вывело капитана из себя, и он прострелил каннибалам ноги. Без всякого сожаления. За человека, который, несмотря ни на что, был так ему дорог. И пусть их отношения сейчас переживали не лучшие времена, его смерти Джек бы никогда не пожелал. Наоборот, сам бы умер за него, если бы была такая возможность. Правда, бессмертие в каком-то смысле лишало подобной привилегии, но в таком контексте вряд ли об этом стоило жалеть.  
  
      После того, как ситуацию взяли под контроль, Харкнесс первым делом подошёл к Янто, с тревогой подмечая все телесные травмы (их было меньше, чем Джеку показалось с первого взгляда, но насколько они опасны...) и с отчаянием понимая, что тот немного не в себе. Отсутствующий взгляд и слегка кривоватая вымученная улыбка говорили сами за себя.   
  
      — Оуэн, ты мне нужен, — напряжённо позвал Джек, не давая удушливому страху поселиться в сердце. Не сейчас, не из-за неопределённости. — Осмотри Янто. Кажется, ему сильно досталось.  
  
      — Он отвлёк на себя внимание и тем самым дал мне шанс сбежать, — отозвалась Тош, что сейчас проверяла связанных каннибалов на наличие у них каких-либо опасных предметов, с помощью которых можно было бы освободиться и снова напасть. — У Янто на удивление сильный удар головой...   
  
      — А ещё у его горла тесак держали и мешок на голову надевали, — дополнила рассказ Гвен. — Я за него беспокоюсь.  
  
      От новых подробностей сердце капитана пропустило пару ударов и стало биться где-то в горле. Его Янто Джонс, которого никогда раньше не привлекали к оперативной работе... и сразу такое. Хотя он же выжил в битве при Канэ́ри-Уорф и долго прятал киберженщину в подвале, не должно случившееся сломать валлийца... Если только не сработает накопительный эффект.  
  
      Джек снова с тревогой посмотрел на сидящего возле него на полу Джонса и хотел уже опуститься рядом, как...  
  
      — Если ожидаете от меня чудес диагностики, то хрен вам, — подходя, недовольно заявил Оуэн присутствующим, становясь перед Янто на колени, — аппаратуры нет, аптечки нет, даже грёбаного работающего фонарика и того сейчас днём с огнём не найти!  
  
      — Ты хоть чего-то стоишь без своих игрушек? — поинтересовалась на это Гвен, помогая Тош обыскивать преступников.  
  
      — О да, детка, я же гениальный врач, — хмыкнул Оуэн. Как бы он не язвил и не препирался, но дело своё знал. Его руки уже ощупывали рёбра и пострадавшую голову, а внимательный взгляд следил за реакцией пациента на свои действия. — Лучше найдите чистой воды — должны же были эти грёбаные сумасшедшие что-то пить? А если повезёт, прихватите несколько кубиков льда.   
  
      Как ни странно, но лед нашёлся быстрее, и пока Харпер заматывал тот в тряпку и прикладывал к виску Янто, куда Джонс получил недавно прикладом, Джек так и стоял рядом, немного заторможенно наблюдая за оказанием первой помощи. Кажется, только сейчас Харкнесс начал осознавать, сколько же этот молодой человек успел пережить... Знал-то — да, но почему-то раньше не придавал этому значения. Пока Оуэн в своей саркастичной манере проезжался по людоедам и задавал Джонсу медицинские вопросы, капитан вспоминал всё, что знал о Янто... и понимал всё отчётливей, что хочет продолжения их отношений, хочет добиться любви Джонса, а не просто заполучить партнёра в свою постель. Оказывается, даже после всего произошедшего тот остался ему слишком дорог, слишком... любим?   
  
      Нет. Джек не хотел снова влюбляться, но он так же понимал, что уже поздно — чувство без спроса поселилось в душе, и ничего с этим не поделать. Поселилось уже давно, чуть ли не с первой встречи, и незаметно разрасталось, проникая под кожу, в каждый атом, в каждую клетку, въедаясь в мысли и душу. Харкнесс думал, что происшествие с Лизой, сделавшее слишком больно, это предательство Джонса остудит пыл, охладит чувства, но, оказывается, то была просто обида. Обида, злость и ревность. И что он по-прежнему любит. Джек осознал это только что, когда увидел Янто на полу, окровавленного, поддерживаемого Гвен, к которой тот обессиленно привалился спиной... Ярость на сотворивших подобное с его валлийцем накрыла с головой, и только запредельным усилием воли он не застрелил насмерть всех, повинных в страданиях Джонса. И остальной его команды.  
  
      — Не вижу ничего серьёзного, — наконец вынес свой вердикт Оуэн. — Подозрение на сотрясение лёгкой степени — пара дней наблюдения; шок, но он и так у всех после случившегося; множественные ушибы... Готовься минимум две недели стискивать зубы и к постоянным осмотрам — не хочу пропустить осложнения, если возникнут, да и рентген по прибытии в Хаб обязателен. И не кривись, думаешь, самому охота возиться? — недовольно нахмурился Оуэн, заметив, как Янто поморщился после его слов. — Всё. Надеюсь теперь до Хаба к тебе не прикасаться...  
  
      — Не переживай, не придётся, — буркнул Янто, отбирая у Харпера тряпку со льдом и самостоятельно прикладывая её к месту ушиба. Врач тут же поднялся и немного насмешливо осмотрел помещение:  
  
      — Итак, мальчики и девочки, кому ещё требуется осмотр злого дядюшки Оуэна?..   
  
      Таких не нашлось. Харпер хотел было ещё что-то добавить, но тут послышался вой сирен вызванных спецслужб — полиции и скорой, и все, кроме Джека и Янто, сразу поспешили наружу.   
  
      Джонс же так и остался сидеть у стены, мрачно уставившись перед собой, придерживая лёд у виска, и, кажется, снова полностью ушёл в себя.   
  
      Такое поведение не нравилось Джеку. Конечно, услышав вердикт Оуэна, капитан немного расслабился, но тревога всё равно не думала проходить. Янто... капитан так хотел сейчас помочь, ободрить, вывести валлийца из мрачных мыслей, но он сомневался, что тот подпустит к себе. Не после всего, что случилось между ними... Но попытаться стоило, потому Джек осторожно присел рядом, как можно ближе к Джонсу, и тихо спросил:  
  
      — Оуэн прав, ты действительно в порядке?   
  
      Харкнесс не был уверен, что ему ответят, но, как ни странно, Янто перевёл заинтересованный взгляд на Джека и даже удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Сомневаешься в Харпере? — немного саркастично, но беззлобно отозвался валлиец.  
  
      — Верю в твою способность мастерски притворяться, — хмыкнул капитан и тут же мысленно обругал себя. Зачем напоминать о прошлом? Так они точно никогда не помирятся...  
  
      — Польщён, — кажется, Янто не обиделся на замечание, и Джек облегчённо выдохнул. — Со мной всё в порядке, сэр, — ответил вдруг Джонс на недавно заданный вопрос и даже улыбнулся. Слабо, но довольно искренне, и сердце капитана дрогнуло.  
  
      — Янто, я... — начал было Джек и остановился, не зная, что сказать. Слишком много мыслей кружилось в голове, слишком страшно было делать первый шаг... — Я надеюсь, что наши отношения не будут ограничиваться рамками “начальник — подчинённый”.  
  
      — Даже после всего, что было? — тут же отозвался Янто, заметно напрягшись.   
  
      — Особенно после, — выделил Джек первое слово. Джонс долго не отвечал, и Харкнесс, не выдержав напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, торопливо добавил: — Я... Хорошо. Ладно. Я понял... Может, не сразу, не сейчас, но... в будущем... когда-нибудь... Обещай хотя бы подумать об этом. — И умоляюще посмотрел на Янто. Нет, не так. Взгляд капитана не умолял, он просто проникал в душу, пытаясь разглядеть за маской, в которую превратилось лицо Янто после первых же слов, то, что на самом деле происходило в душе самого дорогого ему человека.  
  
      — Я... подумаю, — выдавил Джонс через некоторое время и, поморщившись, отшвырнул тряпку с растаявшим уже льдом. Было видно, как нелегко дались Янто эти слова, но то, что он смог их произнести, уже говорило о многом. — Но не сейчас, Джек. И не в скором будущем.  
  
      — Я... я понимаю, — пробормотал Харкнесс, отворачиваясь. Ответ валлийца одновременно и обнадёжил, и причинил боль. Но он хотя бы не был отрицательным, и Джек был благодарен за это. Что ж, он будет ждать, а пока... Пока надо закончить дело о каннибалах, сдать их полиции и наконец-то отправиться домой, в такой родной и близкий сердцу Хаб...  
  
      Когда Джек с Янто выходили из здания, Гвен как раз вцепилась в лидера этих сумасшедших и решительно вела его на допрос. Купер даже предложила Джеку присоединиться к ней, но нет, он не хотел этого: ни слушать откровения людоедов, ни находиться рядом с ними. Харкнесс боялся не сдержаться и довершить то, от чего Гвен и так недавно его еле-еле отговорила. Да и отойти от Янто было сейчас выше его сил. Потому капитан подозвал Харпера и тихо попросил присмотреть за Гвен, не сомневаясь, что ей понадобится поддержка после того, что Купер сейчас услышит. Оуэн нахмурился и начал ругаться, но прошёл в здание вслед за коллегой.  
  
      Когда Харкнесс закончил, он снова подошёл к Янто, уже сидящему у открытой дверцы багажника их SUV и выглядящему не очень-то хорошо: слишком бледным и измождённым. Руками Джонс упирался в колени, словно ему было трудно полностью распрямиться, и дышал слишком медленно, будто это простое действие причиняло боль.  
  
      Со вздохом Джек осторожно уселся рядом, и когда голова Джонса осторожно примостилась у него на плече, от неожиданности и душевного трепета задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть эту странную близость, о которой ещё совсем недавно он не мог даже мечтать...  
      


End file.
